Satisfied
by KinkyWings
Summary: Five minutes, and Magnus knew: when it came to Alexander Lightwood, he would never be satisfied. AU Malec first meeting.


A/N: An AU Malec meeting to Satisfied by Lin-Manuel Miranda from the musical Hamilton. The song speaks to them so much, especially because of the name play. If you haven't seen/listened to Hamilton, you need to. ASAP immediately. Anyway, I've never written for Shadowhunters before, so I'd love to know how I did :) Okay, thanks loves! Enjoy! XOXOX

* * *

Satisfied

From inside the walls of a penthouse loft in the heart of the city, a party was in full swing, and in the center of the organized chaos was the man of the hour himself, Magnus Bane. Magnus lived for these kinds of nights - nights where the music was loud, the company was sensational, and the liquor flowed like water. His parties had a reputation all their own, drawing creatures from all corners of the Downworld to his private abode for the chance at escape.

Tonight, however, was a mix of business and pleasure.

Magnus was expecting a group of Shadowhunters from the Institute to drop by at some point. What they were after or what they wanted his services for were still unknown, and to be completely honest, Magnus didn't much care so long as he got paid and was able to return to the festivities before he was forced to shut down for the night.

"Magnus, there you are," came a feminine voice that Magnus recognized all too well.

"Isabelle, a pleasure," he greeted the Nephilim.

They were always dressed for work, the young girl clad from head to toe in black leather. The sight always made him sigh with disdain; would Shadowhunters ever be able to keep up with the trends? Magnus supposed it could be worse. Compared to the majority of her kind, Isabelle was tolerant of Downworlders and seldom stuck her nose up to them. Unless, of course, she was provoked. Magnus had seen her take out her fair share of demons over their brief yet tumultuous history.

"What can I do for you?"

"My friends and I were hoping that you could help us with a locator spell," she said, cutting to the chase. That was also a Shadowhunter trait - always straight to business.

Magnus quirked an eyebrow at the odd request. "Your tracking runes are not sufficient?"

"Not in this particular case."

"I don't want to know the details," Magnus said, silencing the need for more unnecessary words. Shadowhunter drama was not drama he enjoyed getting pulled into, as it almost always involved near death experiences and trouble for his kind. "Consider it done."

Isabelle nodded once. "Have you decided on what you want as payment?"

"Still debating," Magnus replied coyly. "I'll know it when I see it."

Isabelle clearly did not like that response, but refrained from doing anything other than roll her eyes.

This was the part where Magnus would have offered her a drink and she would have brusquely declined. However, Magnus barely had time to summon his magic before his attention was diverted elsewhere.

"Who...is... _that_?"

His ringed fingers hovered in mid-air, black-rimmed eyes gone wide as time froze around the tall, dark, and handsome stranger standing in the doorway. He wore Shadowhunter runes, as did the blond next to him, the black ink curving up the length of his neck to where it met his chiseled jaw. Magnus felt an immediate attraction, the kind that made everyone else in the room disappear. He could have made it so if common sense hadn't refused to portal everyone out of his penthouse immediately so that he could get to know this boy better. The things Magnus wanted to do to him...the thoughts were positively obscene.

Only the tugging sensation lowering his arm was enough to break the spell this beautiful creature had placed over him.

"Where are you taking me?" Magnus asked, equal parts put out and amused as he looked down to see Isabelle trying her hardest to move him along.

"I'm about to change your life," Isabelle insisted, pulling Magnus by the sleeve of his expensive jacket.

"By all means, lead the way," he conceded, slipping out of Isabelle's grip so she could inflict no more damage upon his ensemble or his reputation. It would not do to have the High Warlock of Brooklyn seen on the leash of a teenage Shadowhunter. If this meant so much to Isabelle, it was in good manners for Magnus to do as she said. He would hate to disappoint the fiery young girl, especially since she was traveling with such _intriguing_ company.

They moved towards the corner of the room where the stranger had taken root, sans his blond counterpart. Isabelle must have seen Magnus' reaction to her friend's arrival - at least he assumed that they were friends from the way the boy smiled warmly and embraced her as they met - and taken matters into her own hands. By the Angel, he was even more gorgeous close up! Would it be inappropriate to ask for this boy as his payment? Some part of Magnus said yes, but the other part didn't seem to care. He'd asked for bolder in the past, but those were different times.

If Magnus were being completely honest, he was not paying attention to a single word Isabelle was saying. Which was why her sudden departure, leaving Magnus to his own devices, came as a surprise. Magnus could feel the thrill of possibility course through his veins at the idea of being alone with this boy so intensely that he actually had to remind himself for the first time in decades how to go about this type of situation. People liked charming Magnus, flirty Magnus, which on any other night would not be a problem. Though tonight there was this wonderful, uncharted creature in his midst, which only made his pulse quicken and his knees go weak. But this boy was a Shadowhunter, and Shadowhunters did not beat around the bush. So, Magnus adapted a new strategy. A risky, but hopefully rewarding strategy.

"You strike me as someone who has never been satisfied."

As far as first impressions went, that was bound to memorable. Even if this mystery boy never opened his mouth, Magnus was sure the image of those hazel-green eyes staring out from beneath strands of loose, black locks was seared into his memory for all of time. It were as if he were looking at the Angel itself. For the first time in nearly two hundred years, he felt his treacherous heart stirring in his chest.

"I don't know what you mean," the mystery boy scoffed, looking at Magnus as if he were insane. "You forget yourself."

Playing hard to get? Magnus was always down for a challenge. Undeterred, he continued his flirtation.

"You're like me. I'm never satisfied."

He said it casually, the loaded subtext hidden under a blasé pretense. For Magnus did own a hunger that could never be sated - a hunger for travel, passion, and life above all else - and he always recognized a kindred soul. Something dark and untamed lied behind those critical eyes, something that had Magnus' soul clamoring for more.

"Is that right?"

Mystery boy quirked an eyebrow, and Magnus swore he could taste the acidic wit dripping from those plush, pink lips from where he stood. It was thrilling to have someone to banter with once more.

"I've never been satisfied," Magnus repeated, taking a step closer into the boy's space. When he didn't retreat, Magnus took it as a good sign. He was making progress, which meant this was the perfect time for a proper introduction. "My name is Maguns Bane."

"Alexander Lightwood. But I prefer Alec."

"Lightwood…how curious," Magnus mused, the name dredging up memories from another lifetime. "Where's your family from?"

"Unimportant," Alec dismissed, the tension returning as Magnus breached an evidently touchy subject. Curiouser and curiouser. "There's a million things _I_ haven't done. Just you wait."

"I believe you, Shadowhunter," Magnus said, studying Alec closely. Not even two minutes into this conversation and the boy was already full of surprises. Magnus wondered how many more secrets lied beneath the layers of his runed skin.

The warlock snapped his fingers and two drinks appeared. Usually, he would take the time to make the drinks himself, but he was afraid that if he turned his back on this angel, then he might disappear, and that just wouldn't do.

Picking up the glasses gracefully by the stems, he offered one to Alec.

"Drink?"

Alec took the drink off his hands with less finesse. It was evident that the Shadowhunter wasn't much of a consumer of fine liquors, but Magnus could not help but feel a hint of satisfaction watching him sip off the glass. The offering was accepted. Another step forward.

"Are you this friendly with all your clients?" Alec asked. His tone had lost its edge, and if Magnus were not mistaken, now sounded playful.

"Only the interesting ones," Magnus quipped.

They were so close now. Far closer than what would be considered appropriate amongst friends. Magnus was close enough to count the lashes on Alec's eyes, and he had half a mind to get closer. All Alec would have to do is say the word, and Magnus would close the distance between them in an instant.

Instead, the word Magnus got was Isabelle's.

"Alec, we need to go."

Her voice cut through the atmosphere, ruining the delicate threads of whatever it was Magnus was trying to build between he and Alec.

"I-I'm sorry," Alec apologized, seemingly unaware of what to do now that he had been caught off guard. "I have to - "

Magnus chuckled. And Shadowhunters were supposed to be such vigilant warriors.

"Say no more," Magnus insisted, taking the half-finished drink from Alec's hands. "If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, then it will have been worth it."

Alec flushed, his cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink as he ducked his head, clearly embarrassed at feeling so exposed. Briefly, Magnus wondered how far that flush spread, and if it were just embarrassment that brought it on.

"Thanks for the drink," Alec mumbled.

Their fingers brushed as Alec passed, Magnus unable to suppress the urge to reach out. This could not be where their story ended. Magnus refused.

"I hope to see you again soon, Alexander."

It was the first time the name was uttered aloud, and Magnus enjoyed the way every syllable fit into his mouth, falling from his lips like a precious thing. Alec himself seemed surprised at the sound of his full name, as if hearing it for the first time. Moments later, he was running out the door after Isabelle and the blond, Magnus' proposition still left open in the air.

Magnus sighed and waved the drinks away with a flick of his wrist, his mood sobered. The party was no longer appealing; the allure of the lights and fancy clothes gone. All that mattered now was finding out how to cross paths with Alexander again.

Five minutes was all it took for Magnus to lose his heart. Five minutes, and Magnus knew: when it came to Alexander Lightwood, he would never be satisfied.


End file.
